


Digest You One Kiss At A Time

by elwon



Series: GCG - Lurk fic [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bike Sex, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: When Nightwing goes out into the Freescape and doesn’t return, a reluctant Red Hood is sent out to look for him. Jason would rather be doing anything else than searching for his ex, Dick, in the desert, but thanks to Kara Gordon, somehow he’s doing exactly that.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: GCG - Lurk fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542601
Comments: 22
Kudos: 142
Collections: my collection of sin





	Digest You One Kiss At A Time

**Now:**

“You disgust me.” Dick pants out as he pulls Jason closer.

“You keep saying that, Dickie, and one day I might even fucking believe you.” Jason snorts, shoving his hands down the seat of Dick’s pants. Like always there’s no underwear between his hands and Dick’s flesh; not even the waistband of Dick’s leather pants are a barrier since he never bothers to do it up.

Dick snarls, lifting his hand to his mouth, pulling off his glove with his teeth, before doing the other hand. In retaliation for the way Jason’s squeezing his asscheeks, Dick shoves his bare hands up Jason’s t-shirt, digging his nails into the skin and scratching Jason up pretty hard. The casual sting makes Jason wonder if Dick’s drawn blood, but right now he has better things to think about. Like pounding that arrogant ass through the floorboards until Dick’s begging.

One yank later, and Dick’s pants are around his knees, making it ridiculously easy for Jason to hook his ankle around Dick’s, and bring him down to the floor. Dick’s a slippery, bendy bastard, and if he didn’t want this, then Jason wouldn’t be able to pin him down flat on his face, kneeling between his legs and pulling out a tube of lube. Dick spits swears into the wood, but at no point even tries to get away; and punching the floorboards when Jason slips two fingers into him really does not count.

“Hurry the fuck up, I’m getting bored with this.” Dick grits out, and while his voice is all vitriol, his hips are lifting up, legs trying to spread to give Jason more room.

Jason pulls his cock out of his own pants, leaning over Dick’s back and lining up with the ease of practice. “Your mouth says no, but your ass is fucking begging to be filled.” Jason says right into Dick’s ear, mocking him with as much hate as he can muster. Which is a lot these days. He’s so angry at Dick, but he can’t stay away anymore than Dick can.

Hate is just as exciting as Love is when it comes to fucking, Jason’s found.

Pushing inside Dick’s tight heat is still as breathtaking as ever. But now that there’s no tender feelings between them, Jason feels no guilt at pulling out and slamming in over and over, using Dick the way he’d always wanted to in his darkest fantasies. For his part, Dick’s pushing back on his cock and swearing at how good it feels, spitting insults and praise in the same breath. It’s a heady mix of lust, rage, pleasure, and need, and Jason can’t get enough.

Jason loves the way Dick’s body opens up for him, welcoming him a way that Dick’s never done verbally; it pulls him in, trying to make him stay, in direct contrast to everything Dick’s ever said or done to make Jason leave. It’s confusing, how one part of them can be so in sync that they don’t need to talk, don’t need to think about whether the other’s enjoying it, because they know they are. And yet, nearly all the other parts of them seem to be at perfect odds. It’s tiring, it’s confusing, but the sex is beyond anything Jason could describe. 

The heat, the friction, the closeness of their bodies as they move together is overwhelming. It’s like drowning in sensation; touch, taste, sound, and the sight of Dick in pleasure beneath him battering at his senses until it all coalesces to a bright point at the base of his spine, radiating out in waves of soul-shaking bliss until he’s filling Dick up all the way.

Pulling out to watch his come dripping out of Dick is something that will never get old, and almost makes all the pain worth it. (It in no way makes it all worth it.) What does get old is the elbow Dick throws at Jason’s head, destroying what could’ve been a nice afterglow before it starts, and the lying, parting comment of how incredibly bad the sex was.

It’s a lie; because if that were true, then there’d be no puddle of drying come left behind on the floorboards; underneath where’s Dick’s chest was, from when he came completely untouched.

~*~

**Then:**

“I still outrode you!” Dick laughs, listing over with how drunk he is. He’s almost falling off his barstool, and even Big Al himself is giving sending him flat looks. Dick slaps at Jason’s upper arm. “You were wearing your helmet, but I could tell how pissed off you were!”

“You mighta outrode me, _Dickie_ , but apparently I can outdrink you.” Jason snorts, sliding off his own barstool when Alfred catches his eye. “C’mon, you need some air and to sober up.”

“Dun wanna, can’ make me...” Dick says tipping off his stool into Jason’s chest. Jason bites back a grin at how much Nightwing-Not-Catlad is reminding him of a weak little kitten.

“Says you.” Jason rolls his eyes, slipping his arm around Dick’s waist. He ‘helps’ Dick stagger outside, although it’s really more like carrying him, setting him down near his bike, deep in the shadows behind Big Al’s.

“My bike!” Dick cries out, looking almost excited for once. “I love my bike!” He proves it by leaning over, hugging the tank and kissing the handlebars. His jacket rides up, showing off the soft looking skin of his back and Jason might be far more sober than Dick, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a little drunk; which is his only excuse for shoving his hands under that open jacket to spread his bare hands over the whole of Dick’s back. Dick doesn’t say anything, but he does turn to look at Jason over his shoulder, his eyes glittering in the low light.

“So, I made you come outside.” Jason grins wetly, revelling in the soft, warm skin under his hands. “Now what?”

“I definitely haven’t come yet...” Dick all but purrs, somehow managing to roll his back up into Jason’s hands. “Maybe you should get on that, Todd.”

“Maybe you’re too drunk to know what you’re saying.” Jason takes the risk and leans over Dick’s back. He’s not bucked off, so that’s a good sign. “I prefer my lays sober enough to remember who showed them a good time.”

“You think I’d let you pin me to my bike if I wasn’t drunk?” Dick laughs again, pushing back into Jason’s entire body. “You think a lot of yourself.”

“I’m the youngest leader of the RHMC ever. I _am_ a lot.” Jason nuzzles at the skin of Dick’s neck, feeling the way it sends a full shudder through Dick’s body. He bares his teeth, biting down lightly, and Dick freezes and then goes boneless under him.

“Yeah, well...” Dick trails off, resting his head on the handlebars as Jason runs his hands over Dick’s bare chest. “You got nice hands, I guess.”

“I got nice hands? Wow, Dick, anyone would think you’re warming up to me.” Jason chuckles low and deep. Dick lifts his head, turning his face to look at Jason as best he can.

“I’m drunk! I can’t be held responsible for my actions.” Dick grins, sliding his hands down to rest them over Jason’s. “And I’m not warming up to you; I’m just... I’m just waiting for the right moment to double-cross you. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” Jason shakes his head fondly. “Feel free to take as long as you need to with that. And maybe a bit longer. I kinda like having you in my bed. Or over your bike. Or up against that wall. You get the idea.”

“That you’re a horny idiot? Yeah, the first time we fucked told me that.” Dick snorts, squeezing Jason’s hands in counterpoint to the sting of his harsh tone. “Ugh...”

“Dick?” Jason backs off, because that noise felt familiar, like Dick’s maybe about to be sick from drinking too much.

“I... OK, I think I’m actually too drunk to do anything right now.” Dick says thickly. “Freescape’s gone all spinny on me. Kind of want to sit down and sleep.”

“You wanna head back to the Red Reaches?” Jason says, helping Dick stand all the way up. “We’ll hook your bike to mine and you can sit behind me. Maybe nap if you wanna?”

“You keep doing that.” Dick sighs, eyes closed. For a second Jason thinks Dick’s about to push him away. “Trying to hitch my hog to yours... I don’t want...”

“Dude, it’s just till we get back to the Reaches and can sleep in a real bed.” Jason tries to ignore the implication that Jason’s being too, what? Clingy? Subtly trying to get Dick to admit this has gone from casual hooking up when either of them is horny, to maybe an actual relationship? Jason’s not good at subtlety, he knows that, plenty of people have told him that, Dick included. 

“’Kay, whatever, I want to sleep.” Dick sighs again, resting his head on Jason’s chest. “Tomorrow, sober us is fucking over my bike. No, I’m not taking suggestions or criticisms.”

“Sure and fine.” Jason grins, risking lifting a hand to run through Dick’s soft hair, petting him like Dick rarely ever allows him to. “You good while I sort out our hogs?”

“Mmmhmm.” Dick pushes him away, feebly. “Go on, get us home, big boy.” 

***

“I can’t believe you got barred from Barda’s bar! I really wanted to do karaoke tonight.” Dick snaps, pouting as he sits astride his bike.

“Well, if you’d admitted we were there together, I probably wouldn’t’ve!” Jason grits out between clenched teeth. “She thought I was there to fight you, of course she threw me out! If you’d said something, you’d be singing whatever the fuck it was you wanted to belt out.”

“You think I was going to stand up and admit you were there with me? To the Gotham city Garage regulars? Really?” Dick scoffs, staring up at the stars in the sky.

“Why is that so ridiculous?” Jason fights the urge to get off his own hog and grab Dick by the lapels of his jacket, and slam him into the nearby wall. “We’ve been together _months_ , Dick! It’s not so fucking ridiculous to expect that we can spend time together at your favourite bar.”

Dick turns to look at him, and whatever he was gearing up to say, isn’t said. Instead he mouths ‘together’ silently, and glances away for a brief moment while he doesn’t say anything else. The silence lingers on for long moments until Dick finally opens his mouth. “No. No, I guess it isn’t.” 

Jason gets the distinct feeling that he’s missed Dick having an entire conversation with himself that Jason wasn’t privy to. It’s been happening more and more often these days, leaving Jason feeling like he’s losing his footing. If anything he should be surer of what’s going on with him and Dick. They’ve been dating for a couple of months, but Dick’s as skittish as he’s ever been, leaving the Red Reaches before dawn nearly every night he stays over. They should be getting to the openly committed stage, or at least talking about it; every other couple Jason’s ever known have done that by now, but Dick ducks any kind of conversation about relationships. Even ones about other people. Jason’s stopped trying to talk to him about it, trying to convince himself that he’s happy with the current state of things. 

“Right.” Jason says tonelessly. It feels like he’s just lost that not-argument, even though Dick’s agreeing with him. If he’s going to salvage the evening, he should probably change the topic of conversation. “So... Is there anything else you wanna do? The night’s young and we can do anything you want.”

“Except karaoke.” Dick sighs, but the corners of his mouth are beginning to pull up a little.

“Except karaoke.” Jason nods, relieved by Dick’s small smile. “But then again, we got the whole Freescape to go sing in. I bet you’ve even got a music player in one of those storage compartments, right?”

“Hmm. Got to admit, the idea of you parked up on one of the cliffs, howling at the moon like the mad wolf you are _is_ a bit appealing.” Dick shakes his head a little, rolling his shoulders back, like he’s pulling on a good mood like he does his leather jacket.

“Yeah?” Jason grins, revving his bike and kicking it off the stand. “You pick the place, I’ll bring the awoo.”

“The awoo.” Dick says flatly, staring at Jason incredulously. 

“S’what I said, Dickie.” Jason tilts his head back, increasing his volume. “AWOOOOO...”

“Aaaah, not yet! You absolute madman.” Dick drives off, speeding past Jason with a smirk. “You’ll get shot by Barda if you don’t wait.”

“Worth it to see your smile, baby!” Jason calls out after him, releasing the brake and speeding away from Barda’s bar. 

The drive to the spot Dick picks is both peaceful but exhilarating; flying over the Freescape sand with Dick by his side is everything Jason’s ever wanted. The soft velvet dark wraps all around them, only the moon and stars, and their headlights showing them the way; despite how dangerous the Freescape is, Jason knows that he and Dick combining their forces can win against anything. They’re the most dangerous things out here tonight.

Dick pulls up and shimmies to the very back of his bike, patting at the seat in a gesture to get Jason to come ever. “I thought we could stargaze.”

“Really? You, Mr Thrill and Excitement, wants to fucking stargaze?” Jason shakes his head, amused, but still gets off his own bike to sit on Dick’s.

“Yes.” Dick says, grinning at Jason. His jacket is hanging open and in the dark Jason can barely make out the blue oni there.

“Huh.” Is all Jason says, as he looks up at the sky overhead, filled with countless stars. It’s a countdown to when Dick gets bored and pounces on him, and Jason doesn’t even reach ten before Dick’s quite literally pouncing forward to knock him down to the handlebars, swinging his legs over to straddle Jason’s lap. “Dickie, you’re blocking my view.”

“Oh, Jay...” Dick purrs, leaning down to press their chests together. “We both know _I’m_ the best view here.”

“Can’t deny that.” Jason grins, raising an eyebrow as Dick lifts his hands to wrap them around the handlebars.

“Keep your hands there, and I’ll make it worth your while, Jay.” Dick smirks, leaning up and putting his hands on Jason’s waistband, flicking it open and pulling out Jason’s cock with barely even two movements. 

One more and Dick’s own cock joins Jason’s in being held by Dick’s warm but rough grip. The stars above them look almost dizzying as Dick strokes them off, and Jason lets his eyes slip closed to better appreciate the sensation.

“You’re too fucking good at this.” Jason sighs, clenching his hands on the handlebars, wanting nothing more than to grab Dick.

“I am. Also, eyes on me, Todd.” Dick says with a hitch in his breath as he rocks his hips into his grip. “I’m the damn view, remember?”

Jason opens his eyes and stares intently up at Dick’s pleasure slackened face. “How could I forget when you’re riding my cock so pretty, baby?”

***

 _“Oh,_ fuck _you.”_

_“Yeah, well, fuck you too!”_

_“That’s it, I am done._ We’re done _. See you never.”_

_“Lex damn you, you bastard.”_

***

Jason enters the bar, hood pulled up over his head. He’s not exactly trying for incognito here, more not announcing that he’s a Red Hood from a mile away. All he wants tonight is a quiet drink in his own company, and not to think about... Well, literally anything but what he’s downing, and whether the new barmaid, Stephanie, has finally worked out that Big Al’s only a soft touch until he’s got a gun in his hands. 

Al gives a nod when he orders at the bar, his eyes flicking over to the corner without saying a word. Jason glances over and _fuck his life_ , of course Dick is here too. Jason sighs, grabbing his drink and making for a seat that will definitely keep him out of Dick’s sightlines. But even from his spot right in the corner behind where Dick’s sitting in the booth, he can still hear Dick’s voice over the crowd. And it’s fucking _awkward_ , even three months after they split up.

“So that’s it. I’m _surrounded_ by Hoods. Haven’t seen that much red since the _Quinzel Riots_. I’m the definition of dead meat. And this one at the head of the pack, he’s gaining on me with eyes ready to kill. It’s Jason Todd, you know, the lifer? The kid raised in the gang?” Dick takes a pause, probably sipping at his drink, while his companion nods. “So anyway, he’s the kind of scum that thinks _scum_ is a compliment. But he can ride. So you know what I do?”

Well, alright, that’s kinda true. Jason gets called a lot of things, considering his occupation of hijacking Lexcorp trucks and weapons dealing. Scum’s pretty much the nicest thing he does get called. It’s a compliment in comparison to everything else.

“No?” Dick’s companion looks incredibly bored by the topic of conversation. She’s clearly not into Dick’s bragging, but Dick, stupidly, doesn’t notice. You’d think he’d pay more attention when he’s trying to pick a girl up, but maybe it really is only for show.

Jason hopes it’s only for show. Jason hopes that Dick’s as fucking torn up about them being broken up as Jason is. Jason’s pretty sure the slippery, bendy bastard is not.

“I ride _better_ , outride every hog those douchebags ever chopped.” Dick finishes, smug and confident as he takes another drink. “Left those gearheads eating my dust.”

“OK, you know what? I’m just going to say it.” The pretty redhead sharing Dick’s booth says, exasperated. “Telling your date that ‘OMG, this one time I ran away from the RHMC’? It’s not as attractive as you think. Also, you seem weirdly into Todd. Maybe you should go date him, instead.”

She gets up and walks away from the table, leaving Dick spluttering to himself and his drink. Jason can’t help the wide grin on his face that comes from seeing Dick shut down so definitively, but it slides away when he thinks about how Dick wouldn’t even admit they had been dating, back when they were kinda dating. He’s not going to turn around and beg for Jason to take him back now. He’s got too much pride.

Jason’s got his pride too, but he’d take Dick back in a heartbeat, even knowing Dick doesn’t feel the same.

~*~

**Now, But Later:**

“Look, Nightwing said you were the only one who could always find him.” Kara Gordon, undoubted victor of the LexWars says, her face earnest as she stares Jason down. “He’s never been gone this long before. And he _promised_ in his note that he’d be back for Clark’s birthday, and he _wasn’t_. Something’s happened to him. Please find him.” 

“He told you that?” Jason frowns down at the blonde. “What do I care, fucking Catlad’s a liar.”

“He told me a lot.” Kara says, standing up as tall as she can and jutting out her chin.

“Not as much as you think he fucking did, or you wouldn’t be here.” Jason snarls. Dick leaves. He always leaves. He leaves when you finally get comfortable and think he feels the same, and then he _fucking_ leaves without a word. Gordon should count herself lucky she got a note at all.

“Nightwing needs your help!” Kara glares at him, like she can’t believe that her former enemy night not be willing to help her. The only reason she’s still standing in the middle of the Red Reaches and not a smear on the ground, is because she’s a damn invulnerable alien, and Jason and his Red Hood Motorcycle Club couldn’t take her down, no matter what weapon they pulled out of their arsenal.

“Nightwing, Catlad, Robin, Former Gardener, Dick Fucking Grayson.” Jason shakes his head, sneering hard. “Whatever he’s calling himself now; he can go get fucked.”

“You bring him back home, or you’ll suffer the consequences.” Kara says darkly, her blue eyes beginning to glow red. Fucking alien powers, Jason’s not going to mess with them. She can destroy everything the RHMC has built and worked for in minutes, and she knows they’ve got no choice but to do what she wants. So much for the true freedom of the Freescape. To Jason it feels like they’ve swapped a malicious dictator for a more benevolent version. But a dictator is still a dictator, no matter how well meaning.

“Fucking fine!” Jason yells in exasperation. “I’ll find him. I’ll even bring him as far as Big Al’s Bar. Nice neutral ground, yeah? But that’s it. Whatever he does after that, goes to you or what the fuck ever, will be his decision.”

“Fine.” Gordon, says, smiling in victory. “But he’ll come home to me and Clark. I know it. Just as soon as he can.”

“In your dreams, Blondie.” Jason mutters. “Well, are you gonna stand in the fucking way or you gonna move so I can go track down your errant fucking boytoy?”

Kara frowns at him, but moves aside as Jason stalks past her to the garage. Grabbing a supply bag, he gives a death stare at the poor unfortunate RHMC member stupid enough to approach him. The RHMC member isn’t completely stupid, however, as he passes Jason a set of keys to their most tricked out, long distance bike, the one with extra fuel capacity and a solar still, along with a few added storage compartments for the supplies and first aid kits. The guy even grabs him an extra supply bag, securing it in the compartment on the other side of the bike.

Ten seconds later, and Jason’s gunning the bike, before lifting his hands for his helmet to land in them. Five seconds after that, and Jason’s hands are on the handlebars, he’s pushed off the kickstand and he’s tearing past Gordon towards the heavily fortified gates of the Red Reaches. Jason hears a few yells and whoops coming from his men, the usual calls of superstitious good luck and promises of victory, and beyond that, the great grinding of the gears that open the gates. 

The gates shudder open wide enough for his bike to pass through, before the gears reverse and the gates close behind him. He doesn’t spare a thought to how Gordon will get back to the Gotham City Garage. She can fucking walk the entire Freescape for all Jason cares. He’ll have to follow his gut to find his Lex damned ex, and to be perfectly honest, there’s pretty much nothing else he wants to be doing less that searching for fucking Nightwing right now. 

The Freescape is opening up underneath his bike, the wind is screaming past his helmet, and all he has to do is follow his gut feelings; check out all of Dick’s old hidden spots that no one but Jason and Selina Kyle ever knew about, and hopefully stumble over the man quickly so that this fucking farcical search can be over. But travelling the Freescape is still the biggest rush Jason’s ever felt (he’s ignoring the way it felt to be pressed up against Dick’s back, as close to him as he can be without crawling inside his skin, feeling the way Dick presses back and cries out Jason’s name), only speed and ground beneath his wheels.

Jason lets his body guide the bike, not thinking about anything at all. It doesn’t really matter where he searches, chances are that despite the fact that _Jason_ wants this over quickly, Dick’s likely to be in the last place he thinks of looking. Because it always used to be that way. 

Dick would run, like the spooked cat he always denied he was, and Jason would track him down, methodically, checking every last place he could think of to look, sometimes looking in one place more than once on the off chance that Dick had moved while Jason was searching. But Jason always found him. And the longer he’d known Dick, the quicker he’d found him.

But that had been a few years ago now, before the Big Break Up that had Ended It All. Before Dick had left for the final time. Before Jason had realised that tracking him down was the thing that made Dick push him away. 

Dick’s had plenty of time to add new hiding spots to his rotation. Jason’s gonna find him anyway. 

***

He checks all the old spots first. Dick’s not at any of them, to Jason’s utter lack of surprise. But still, Jason guns his hog through the desert of the Freescape, constantly scanning the horizon for the slightest hint of either Dick or his bike. He camps out in one of the small caves in by the mouth of the valley, just outside Canyons of Clay. 

The Canyons are death to nearly all who enter, and Jason’s used them more than once to lure people into a trap they can’t get out of in order to take their weapons. Which is why he’s confident that he’s in the perfect sweet spot between far enough away not to awaken the Clay, and close enough that no one else will come near for fear of their own safety.

It’s not exactly comfortable, but Jason’s lived through staying in places much worse. That one week he had to spend in the latrines in the Red Reaches was a weeklong horror show that he still has nightmares about. It was worth it to take out their former leader, but Jason saw things that cannot be unseen. Too many things that cannot be unseen, to be fucking honest. 

He doesn’t sleep long, once the small campfire next to him burns out he wakes up and packs up the few things he’d taken out of the saddlebags. Swinging his leg over his hog, he pulls his helmet on after tipping out any sand or anything else that had crept into it while he rested. 

Dawn’s barely breaking over the horizon, but Jason’s got a lot of ground to cover. The Freescape might not be that large in terms of area, but it’s big enough to support two cities and a few scattered outposts who refused to join the Garden. He’s got enough supplies to last him a week out and a week back with two people. 

Jason stares at the rising sun and tries to decide which Lex damned way to go. There’s no obvious benefit in any direction, so Jason shrugs and follows his gut to the route that will take him to the highest altitude he can see. It’s a curving path that follows the upper sides of the Canyons, and it takes several hours, with nothing to see but sand, sky, and a solid wall of stone to his right.

Eventually the flat plains start to turn into an incline; at first gentle and then getting increasingly steep, to the point he has to turn the throttle on his bike and increase the speed in order to not roll backwards. There’s a strange twisting feeling in his gut, something sour but bright. The higher Jason drives, the less sour it become and the more like butterflies it feels. Not that Jason’s ever seen butterflies. They died out with pretty much everything else in the Worldburn before he was even born. But it does feel like the fluttering of his jacket, when he undoes it and drives just as fast as he can push his hog to go. It feels free and harsh, thrilling and dangerous.

It feels like the first time Dick Grayson ever smiled at him, not because he was a mark, but because Dick actually seemed to like him. Or at least liked his joke. Jason hadn’t realised just quite how fucking much he’d missed that fluttering feeling.

The sun keeps glinting off to his right, over the wall of rock. He must be nearing the top by now. It takes another couple of minutes until Jason’s drawing level with the top of the incline. The dead world outside the Freescape opens up to him; and if he thought the Freescape was a harsh landscape of sand, barren rock and wide open skies, then what lies beyond is breathtaking in how little could ever survive there.

Because there’s nothing.

Sure, in the Freescape there are vast patches of barren rock and mountain ranges that old Big Al tells him wasn’t there before the Worldburn. (“It’s like the Freescape rose up walls to protect itself, to keep the Worldburn out, and all of us alive.”) 

But outside the ‘walls’ of the Freescape is a literal burnt earth. The ground’s burned away to the bedrock beneath, and even that’s cracked, and there are what look like glowing fissures. They’re barely slivers to Jason, who’s far, far away from them. He doesn’t want to know how large those rivers of magma are close up. There’s no smoke, but the heat is overwhelming. It’s like it’s own wall, so oppressive that Jason wants to move back away from it. 

He doesn’t know how long he spends staring out at the blackened bedrock and glowing lava rivers, but eventually he tears his eyes away. He looks along the top of the ‘wall’, searching for some sign of Dick being there recently.

Eventually he spots a discarded canteen glinting in the light. Driving over to pick it up, Jason recognises the bird motif that Dick loves to scratch onto what he considers his. (Once upon a time, Dick would trace that dumb bird onto Jason’s chest with his fingertips, with a soft smile on his lips and his eyes barely open as he rested his head above Jason’s heart.)

Jason shades his eyes from the sun, and hopes that Dick’s still got water.

***

Jason drives slowly, about as fast as he could walk, along the wall for another ten minutes before he spots another sign of Dick. There’s a discarded MRE wrapper caught under a stone, Mushroom flavour, and Jason remembers that it used to be Dick’s favourite out of all of the MRE’s the Red Reaches used to get.

Beyond the wrapper, maybe a minute’s walk away, is a large shape built into the wall. It almost looks like a dome, if a dome could be squished flat on both sides to fit neatly on the top of the twenty foot wall. There’s a large lump under a tarpaulin up against the bottom of the ‘dome’. Jason pulls his bike to a stop, switching off the ignition. Getting off his hog, his leg protests a bit, but he ignores it to walk over to the tarp and lift it for a peek under. Sure enough, it’s Dick’s bike.

Which means that Dick has to be nearby _somewhere_. It’s obvious why he left his hog here. There’s no way to drive over the ‘dome’, the sides are too steep, unless your vehicle can fly. There’s no visible door, either, so Jason walks over to the edge of the wall, looking out over the side to the burnt world. The side of the dome is smooth, no handholds or way past it, just a sheer drop down what is easily 500 feet or more. Sighing, Jason walks to the Freescape side of the wall, expecting to find exactly the same.

To his surprise, there’s an opening. The side of the ‘dome’ is about two foot thick, but beyond that, there’s an opening of about six feet, almost like a door. But to get to it, you have to step out over thin air, with nothing but a plummet of certain death down to the ground if you miss your step. Jason has two choices here; he can turn back, empty handed with no news about Dick and get his ass handed to him by Gordon, or he can step out into the unknown and hope that Dick’s the other side of the open door.

Jason slowly moves his feet to the edge, reaching out with an extended hand to wrap it around the side of the wall. There’s no hand hold he can feel, which means the trick to not dying is speed. He’ll have to step out fast and use momentum to swing his bulk around the wall to safety. Nothing like taking your life in your hands to get the blood pumping. He doesn’t believe in anything other than the power of RHMC and his own body, so Jason doesn’t pray as he presses his hand into the far side of the wall and moves his foot out over the sheer drop. He doesn’t breathe as he hovers half out over nothing. He almost thinks his heart stops beating as he finally sets his foot down on the other side of the dome. But now he’s got the wind at his back and sweaty hands in leather gloves losing purchase on the dome and bare seconds to fling himself around to continue his journey.

His hand slides and Jason throws himself around the wall, just as two hands grab onto his arm and _pull_. 

They fall to the floor, Jason’s bulk pinning his nearly too late helper underneath him. Jason breathes out in a whoosh, fogging up the inside of his helmet, but he doesn’t need vision to recognise Dick’s voice.

“Out of all the people it could be... Why you?” Dick ‘Fucking Nightwing’ Grayson mutters, his forehead pressed on Jason’s helmet. “I thought nobody could find me all the way out here, least of all _you_.”

“Sucks to be you, I guess.” Jason says slowly, pushing up onto his elbows. His visor unfogs and he gets the unforgettable sight of a pissed off Dick Grayson looking up at him, his dark hair haloed around his head. 

“Gordon’s mad at you for missing the Sprog’s birthday, and decided I was the person to fucking complain about your domestic arrangements to, even though I’m not your fucking relationship counsellor.” 

“We’re not in a relationship.” Dick spits out, raising an eyebrow at Jason’s helmet. “Me and Kara. Or me and you for that matter.”

“Yeah, I got that, thanks.” Jason snorts, rolling off Dick. “The constant driving off like a madman anytime we were dumb enough to fuck again was a pretty fucking big hint, _dick_.”

“And yet, here you are.” Dick rolls his eyes, sitting up. He pulls one knee up and wraps his arms around it, staring out at the entirety of the Freescape. 

“According to Gordon, I’m ‘the only one who can always find you’.” Jason takes off his helmet, letting it roll behind him. He glances to his left, looking into the inside of the dome. It’s a big open space, filled with natural light. Dick’s obviously set up a bolthole here, as there’s a fairly decent sized bed (Dick did always like a big bed to starfish out into), a small makeshift kitchen and a stack of books for entertainment. (Jason recognises a few of them. Not just the titles but that several of them are _his_ books that strangely went missing and he couldn’t ever find. The stack of books explains that mystery at least.) 

“Of course she remembers my drunk ramblings.” Dick says, sounding irritated, but when Jason turns his face to him, the look on his face is fond. Jason wants to punch him; wants to punch that look right off his face when he’s thinking about someone else.

“I found you, and now I’m meant to fucking drag you back to her.” Jason says, staring up at the perfect roof of the dome. It’s entirely too smooth and flawless to be natural, but nothing here looks carved or manmade either. It’s odd. Jason doesn’t care.

“You think you can manage that?” Dick turns to look at him, a warning glitter of anger in his eyes. Usually when Jason sees that look it fires him up, makes him want to fight Dick into submission. Blows and insults get traded, and somewhere along the line one or other of them leans in a little too close, and then they’re kissing like the other is air and they’re drowning. Which of course leads to fucking each other’s brains out over whatever flat surface is closest.

This time when Jason sees that look, all he feels is tired. Tired of the constant push and pull, tired of always having what he wants for bare moments until it slips through his fingers once more. The RHMC is only meant to fight over weapons. Dick isn’t a weapon, but he might as well be to Jason’s heart. “For fuck’s sake, you Lex damned bastard...”

Dick blinks in surprise as Jason simply lays there staring at him. “What?”

“You fucking scared the girl, you asshole.” Jason sighs. “I can’t stand your GCG crew, but even _scum_ like me knows better than to do that to a girl that can shoot fucking laserbeams out of her eyes. Go home and apologise, and then we never have to see each other ever again.”

Dick gapes at him, his knee dropping to the floor as Dick turns to face him fully. “Jason, are you ill? What the fuck’s wrong with you? Usually you’re trying to make me kiss your fist by now...”

“You ghost out on the people who care about you.” Jason tells the ceiling, unable to look at Dick’s confused face. It pisses him off too much. It _hurts_. “I spent the entire drive out here planning on how I was going to be bringing your fucking corpse back to GCG. You don’t even wanna know the shitty state I’ve been imagining your body would be in after however fucking long in the Freescape.”

“And I’m fine? But you’re not trying to punch me?” Dick gestures between them, the movement making his tattoo ripple on his chest.

“I fucking hate you.” Jason sighs, not even moving a finger as Dick shifts closer. Dick could stab him right now and Jason wouldn’t even try to defend himself. At least that would end whatever they have between them for good.

“Todd.” Dick’s frowning now, leaning over Jason. It’s clear he wasn’t anticipating Jason acting like this, and isn’t sure how to react. So Jason decides to go for the metaphorical throat.

“I fucking hate that I still love you.” Jason says firmly, heaving out a big breath once he finally gets the words out.

“Wait, what?” Dick’s face does a journey, through bewilderment and confusion to hope, and finally a flash of fear that Jason’s come to expect from him. 

“I still love you, and you don’t give a single fuck about me, or anyone. Not her, not the kid.” Jason says through his teeth to prod at the emotional faultline Dick just exposed. “Only you.”

“That’s not true.” Dick protests automatically, scowling as soon as it slips out. He didn’t want to say that, Jason knows. 

“The fuck it isn’t.” Jason narrows his eyes, pushing further. It’s a gamble, but it’s one he has to take. It’s the only option he has left to fix them. “You’re a thief and a liar, and anytime it gets real you skip out. You did it to me; you’re doing it to Gordon. I’m tired of it. I’m fucking tired of hoping you’ll quit running from what we could have if you’d just admit it’s there.”

“Jay, it’s complicated.” Dick looks away, and it doesn’t matter how much of Dick’s behaviour is about his former life in the Garden; Jason needs this damn thing to end, one way or another.

“I thought you were dead.” Jason says flatly, finding the energy to sit up and put him at slightly higher than level with Dick.

“Stop.” Dick says, his voice shaking the slightest amount. His eyes are bright, like he’s fighting back angry tears. Maybe he even is.

“No.” Jason says, clenching his fists. “This is it, Dick. All or nothing. No more sneaking off for a quick hatefuck because you’re scared of more. Come home with me or don’t. Up to you.” 

“You think you can come here, yell ultimatums at me, and win?” Dick scoffs, but under the anger, Jason can see the fear more clearly than ever. 

“No one’s fucking winning, Dick. I’m not even playing a fucking game.” Jason shakes his head. “Maybe you are, but it’s time to stop.”

“You...” Dick’s face screws up like he wants to snarl, but his voice comes out weakly.

“You came here to think, right? Well, actually fucking think about what you _want_ , and not what you think you can get away with for fucking once.” Jason jabs his thumb in the direction of the inside of the dome. 

“Maybe I can’t have what I want.” Dick snaps, getting to his feet and stalking inside. “Maybe I’ve been trying to think of getting what I want, and I _can’t_.”

Jason pushes himself up the wall until his knees straighten under him, and he follows Dick inside. “Who says you can’t have it? I’ve never seen you not just take whatever you fucking want. What makes this different?”

“Because!” Dick throws his arms up as his voice gains volume. “Because I want to be free, and I can’t be free, and tied down to you, or Kara and Clark. It’s fucking antithetical, Jason!” 

“Who says you can’t? I dunno about GCG, but I’ve never fucking stopped you leaving if you needed time and space, and I wouldn’t start.” Jason rubs a hand through his hair as Dick stalks over to one of the windows and stands there with his hands on his hips.

“How am I supposed to choose between you?” Dick groans, dropping his head on the window. “I’m not Selina, I can’t live three lives at once.”

“I don’t get why you’d try to.” Jason flops down on what could generously be called a bench seat by the window. It’s really more of a curve at knee height that happens to be pretty comfortable. Huh, maybe it is a window seat, then.

“Because!” Dick shrugs, exasperation rolling off him. “Kara wants me to co-parent Clark, even though I never agreed to that. We had a couple of moments, that’s all! I felt bad for her so I gave her a bit of platonic comfort. That doesn’t mean I want kids and a house, and I don’t even know what.”

“Right. So, you wanna just... I don’t know, be free to fuck around the Freescape, stealing shit from whatever Lexcorp factory is not under the control of Harley, not playing happy alternative families.” Jason stares at the slump of Dick’s shoulders against the glass. “Tell her that, and stop being a fucking coward about it.”

“You think it’s that easy?” Dick scoffs, shifting slightly so he’s staring out at the Freescape and not his boots. “Because you’re the type of scum who could tell a new single mother to go to hell.”

“I don’t see why not.” Jason shrugs, ignoring the insult for the moment. “And I’m not. Any single mothers that come to the Red Reaches get given somewhere to live and the kids gets schooling. As if you didn’t fucking know that.”

Dick does know that. Jason gave him the fucking tour of the place once he realised he was serious about him. Dick got to see how their community works; sure to the outside they’re vicious armsdealing thieves, but at home, they have to work together to survive in the harshness of the Freescape, without the protection that the Gardens give their inhabitants.

“She’s stubborn.” Dick sighs, rolling his shoulders under his loose jacket.

“So are you. You’re the most fucking stubborn bastard I ever met.” Jason snorts, watching as Dick pushes away from the window to look at him. “Tell her you’ll be Fun Uncle Dick, but you don’t live there. You didn’t sign up for parenthood, she shouldn’t expect it from you.”

“That easy, huh.” Dick bites his lip, considering it. He twists on his boot heel and slumps down on toe the bench beside Jason.

“Try it. If she’s not down, then you’re better off leaving like you always fucking do before the kid gets too attached.” Jason says without heat. 

“Everything’s just so Lex damned straightforward for you isn’t it? You never second guess yourself.” Dick says, leaning his had back against the wall. His shoulder brushes on Jason’s.

“About everything but you.” Jason realises his body is listing towards Dick’s, and he wonders if he should straighten up, or let it happen. “With you, I constantly doubted myself. Pretty much every second we weren’t fucking, I had no idea if I was doing things right. And obviously I fucking wasn’t.”

“So you’re saying I don’t have to choose? I can have all three things in one life.” Dick says slowly, like the idea is simply that unlikely that he never even thought it before. “Just like that.”

“Well, you gotta fucking ask for it, Dickie.” Jason gestures upwards, lacking the energy to throw his arms up in the air like Dick tends to. “But yeah, family, friends, freedom, and whatever the fuck we could be. You might not get it all, but that’s no reason not to fucking try.”

Dick stares at him like he’s given Dick the biggest revelation of his life. Jason shifts uncomfortably, because the last time Dick looked at him that way, Jason got laid. And that’s probably a bad idea right now, Jason thinks.

Right?

***

It’s definitely a bad idea.

But Dick doesn’t seem to think so, and Jason’s not a nice enough guy to tell him otherwise. Not that he could get a word out with the way that Dick’s licking into his mouth like if he just gets his tongue deep enough, Jason will tell him all the secrets to the universe. (Never mind that Jason has no answers that anyone with any sense doesn’t have; something Jason’s not usually accused of having.)

Or that he’s even thinking he should. Because that implies he’s thinking about anything other than the way Dick tastes, and the warmth and weight of his body in Jason’s lap, or how his clever fingers are undoing Jason’s jacket and trying to get at the skin hidden well beneath.

Or the way Dick moans into his mouth, his whole body moving with the noise, even as it gets swallowed by Jason’s lips. Not that Jason’s just sitting there, doing nothing. Oh no, his hands are gripping Dick’s hips and pushed up under the back of Dick’s jacket, so that Jason can cup his hand around the nape of Dick’s neck. Jason’s pulling Dick in closer just as much as Dick’s spreading his legs around Jason’s hips, trying to inch in until there’s absolutely no space between them at all.

It feels like coming home, having Dick this close; to feel the way his breath puffs out on Jason’s cheeks, the feel of his soft hair on Jason’s fingertips, and the way his eyelashes fan out and flutter while he tries and fails to keep his eyes open while their lips are pressed against each other. His skin is as smooth as it’s always been; something that’s a mystery to Jason given how Dick goes around in only a leather jacket and nothing else, no matter how much sand is in the air while they ride.

“Jay...” Dick says breathlessly, pulling back only far enough that he can actually get the word out. 

“Mmm?” Jason replies, pressing their foreheads together to stare into the shades of blue of Dick’s eyes. 

“It can’t be this easy.” Dick’s eyes slip shut. “I can’t be with you all the time.”

“Right, because I sit by my bike, fucking pining away for you, when you’re not there.” Jason huffs, irritated that Dick stopped kissing him for this. “I got a life without you, Dickie. I got responsibilities and stuff to do, same as you. Just mine’s in the one place, and you’re more spread out, I guess.”

Dick opens his eyes, only to lean back and look away from Jason. “I get really pissed off when I think of you with anyone else. Like I’d happily run down whoever tries to warm your bed.”

Jason doesn’t bother hiding the smile that crosses his face when Dick admits that. He wants to be exclusive! Which is pretty much the best case scenario Jason could have hoped for. “I don’t want to fuck anyone else, and I don’t want you to be with anyone but me, either.”

“Oh.” Dick says small and quiet to himself. He’s back to looking at Jason like he’s a revelation. It’s a little weird, but Jason kind of loves it, that Dick’s staring at him like he’s a wonder like nothing else in the Freescape. 

“Yeah, ‘Oh’.” Jason squeezes the back of Dick’s neck, feeling the soft skin there. “So, you wanna be exclusive? Just be mine?”

Dick bites his lip, obviously weighing his options. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to try that. No promises it’ll take... But I want to try.”

“Good enough for me.” Jason shrugs, pulling Dick back in for a kiss that prompts a full body shudder from Dick, his hands gripping into Jason’s t-shirt so tightly it tears open. 

“Whoops!” Dick says, clearly unrepentant as he drags the ripped t-shirt out from under Jason’s jacket. “Now we match.”

“I don’t have ink like yours to show off.” Jason points out, slipping his hand around from Dick’s hip to the small of his back, sliding his fingers under the waistband to squeeze the warm, firm flesh within. Dick exhales, tipping his head back slightly while his eyes dilate. 

“I like your ink. I like that it’s hidden, and only a select few get to see it.” Dick says with a smirk. He inches his fingers back up under Jason’s jacket, his fingertips brushing the edges of Jason’s own tattoo.

“Oh, you do? Well then, I’ll keep it even more fucking covered.” Jason grins. Even after several years, the edges of Jason’s tattoo are still raised; a bright shocking red that perfectly matches his helmet and gloves. The swirling lines of scarlet don’t look like anything specific at first, not like Dick’s ink where the face is almost the first thing you notice, it’s not until you step back that you realise that the loops and lines form a many limbed beast, something called an octopus, from back before the Worldburn. 

Jason had seen one on a rare trip into the Garden, with all of the Hoods accompanying them hiding their affiliation; his Dad had taken him to the aquarium while making a deal, and Jason had spent several hours just staring at the octopus in it’s tank, watching as it ate and swam around, walking around the sandy bottom of the tank before he’d eventually risked lifting a hand to the glass. The moment the octopus had pressed one of it’s legs to the glass right up against Jason’s hand had haunted Jason’s dreams for years afterwards. For a brief moment Jason had thought the creature had stared into his soul, knowing and accepting.

He’d forgotten about meeting it until Ivy had him in her chair, out in the Green. He’d dreamed it once more, and when he woke up the moment was etched into his back permanently. Even though the subjects of their tattoos are completely different, Jason still thinks that his and Dick’s ink complements perfectly. 

Dick’s nails dig in as Jason squeezes again, sliding his middle finger down into Dick’s crack, finding his goal with the ease of practice. Dick’s so hot down here, and even though Jason’s only got one finger pressed on him, Dick’s still trying to flex open, ready and willing for more. Feeling Dick move that muscle, just for Jason, is enough to crack something open in Jason’s chest; not to mention sending a rush of blood down to his cock. 

“Jay. I want you.” Dick says, all low and breathy; need rolling off him in waves. Jason’s feeling as needy if he’s honest, he’s all but ready to pick Dick up, throw him down on the makeshift bed he’s set up, strip him of his pants and really go to town on him.

“Yeah? You wanna be fucked, baby?” Jason’s voice has dropped an octave without him even meaning to, a faint growl and rumble there that makes Dick bite his lip, and his eyes fully dilate. It might not have been on purpose, but Jason loves the results anyway.

“Fuck me, I need your cock.” Dick says fiercely, stealing another kiss from Jason, pulling him close with strong arms. 

“Since you asked so fucking nice, sure, why not.” Jason snorts, once Dick pulls back for breath. Jason slides his hand down from Dick’s neck to his waistband, yanking at it until it’s below the curve of his ass. Two seconds later, it’s back squeezing at Dick’s neck, holding him in place as Jason stands up. Dick automatically wraps his legs around Jason’s waist, so walking him over to the bed is easy, even if Dick’s not exactly the lightest. Dick laughs as Jason drops him onto the bed, not letting go so that Jason’s dragged down with him. Laid out on the sleeping bag Dick’s been using, the struggle to take Jason’s jacket off lasts longer than it should do with them both trying to undo the button and zip at the same time.

“Let me!” Dick says, his smile genuinely happy, no hint of mockery or derision; and isn’t that something that Jason’s been waiting months and months to see. A truly happy, carefree Dick. It’s a rare sight.

Jason moves his hands out of the way as Dick finally unzips his jacket, pulling it down his arms. The ruins of his t-shirt get yanked off and thrown across the room. “OK, new rule.” Jason says as he watches the rags land in a bowl of half eaten food. “No more destroying my clothes. Just ‘cause you like having your tits out, doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” 

“What are you going to do, spank me?” Dick grins, all challenge and the incorrect idea that Jason hasn’t been itching to do that since the very first time they met. The fact he’s never done it is a mark of restraint he never thought he had.

“Yes. Yes, I fucking am.” Jason smirks, grabbing Dick’s arm and spinning him around onto his front. “I’m gonna spank this ass until it’s good and red, and you apologise.” 

Dick stares at Jason over his shoulder in disbelief, but he stays still, waiting. Jason raises an eyebrow at the same time he raises his hand. A second later it’s descending towards Dick’s cheeks, and a loud resounding smacking noise makes even Jason jolt. Dick makes a near squeak of a noise, more out of surprise than pain. Jason does it again, and Dick moans low and quiet.

“Jay...” Dick drops his head down, closer to the pillow. “More.”

“Fuck.” Jason groans, flexing his hand. He stares down at Dick’s reddening skin, knowing that he put that mark there. “You sure?”

“Yes!” Dick moans, fisting his hands in the pillow and the sleeping bag. “Spank me till I’m good and red!”

“I will.” Jason promises, already lifting his hand to bring it down on the perfect curve of Dick’s ass. “’Till you apologise.”

Jason rains the blows down, over and over, in different spots, until Dick’s making a lot of involuntary noises, and his previously tan skin is red and blotchy. Jason’s hand is starting to hurt after ten smacks; Dick slumps down on the bed, only his ass up after fifteen; Jason loses count after twenty. Not much longer after that, Dick gives out a whine; jerking in the particular way he always does when he comes.

“’M sorry!” Dick gasps out thickly, his whole body shaking. Jason stops spanking him and stares. He’d really just spanked Dick into coming. And _apologising_. “’M sorry for ruining your shirt... ‘M sorry for running from you. ‘M sorry for so much, Jay.”

“Holy fuck, Dick...” Jason drops down onto the bed, pulling Dick onto his side. “You came from that?” 

Dick looks up at him, slightly teary-eyed and flushed. “Guess I did. You did always have nice hands.” 

“Didn’t realise you liked them so fucking much.” Jason grins, flexing his fingers in Dick’s face.

“Neither did I.” Dick reaches up with a shaky hand to wipe at his face. “Did you get off too?”

Jason glances down at his still covered crotch. “Whadda you think?”

“I think...” Dick reaches out with an almost hesitant hand, tracing the bulge in Jason’s jeans teasingly gently. “I think I want to suck you.”

“Go the fuck ahead.” Jason rolls onto his back, gesturing to Dick; who leans in with a hunger in his eyes that makes Jason’s pulse quicken. Dick smirks up at Jason before delicately taking the zip pull between his teeth and dragging it down. Even if Jason wasn’t hard enough to cut diamonds he still would have felt the vibration of that zip going down. 

He slides one arm behind his head, giving him a better angle to watch Dick mouthing at his groin. He moves his other hand to rest on Dick’s head, tangling his fingers in that soft dark hair. Dick simply smirks again, pulling open Jason’s flies to lick him through his underwear (because unlike Dick, Jason favours boxer-briefs like a sane person). One clever trick later with his tongue and teeth, and Dick’s peeling back the wet fabric from Jason’s cock, letting it spring free.

Jason inhales quietly as Dick’s clever, hot and wet mouth descends on his cock, not stopping until Dick’s nose is pressed against Jason’s belly. It’s so fast, he barely has time to do more than register _hot wet tight_ before Dick starts sucking; the motions stirring primal urges in Jason that want him to do nothing more than hold Dick’s head down and force him to stay there, take it, be nothing but a warm hole for Jason until he’s done.

Instead Jason keeps his hand light on Dick’s head, forcing his eyes open to watch the way Dick’s mouth is stretched around the base of his cock, how his lips are starting to redden with each tiny rock of his head. Dick looks up at him and the heat in his eyes is startling; white hot molten lust. Time goes liquid, melting away as Dick starts bobbing up and down, his throat working Jason so perfectly that he’s grunting from deep in his chest each time Dick’s lips kiss the base of his cock. Dick’s grip on Jason’s hips tightens, shifting slightly as he pushes up on his knees for a better angle, lengthening the up and down movements until only the tip of Jason’s cock is between his lips.

“Fuck, gonna come, baby...” Jason groans as Dick swallows him down all the way. 

Dick glances up, giving him a thumbs-up and pushing down deeper. It’s all Jason needs to come loudly down Dick’s throat, gripping that soft hair. Dick pulls off, licking his lips to catch the one drop of come that escaped. “Mmm. This exclusive thing is working out for us so far.”

“And all you had to do was fucking ask.” Jason grins; and Dick flops down on his chest, tracing his bird over Jason’s heart with his fingertips, smiling softly. 

“Because it’s really just that easy.” Dick sighs happily.


End file.
